Restaurant tables and booths are commonly known. In the past, these seats and booths have been of a fixed size. The seats and tabletops are of a specific width and the chairs or benches are positioned a fixed distance away from the tabletop. Such a structure provides a rigid overall dimension of the booth assembly and creates problems when installing booths in a restaurant. Positioning of the booth the same way requires substantial planning and effort. The main problem causing the excessive planning efforts is due to the rigid dimensions of the booth assembly and the fact that rooms in a restaurant have many different shapes and sizes. As a consequence the booth assemblies do not neatly fit into the restaurant. A row of booths may be longer or shorter than the wall that they are placed against. Thus, it is either impossible to install a string of booths along the wall because the string of booths is too long or there is an unsightly gap at the end of the string of booths along the wall.
Additional planning was often needed to rectify this problem. The unsightly gap can be filled with a custom production of a single booth that fills the gap. An alternative method for resolving the space problem is through the sale of booths of many different sizes. The overall length of the string of booths can be changed by inserting one booth that is a little larger or little smaller than the booths in the same string. This method still requires excessive planning, since one needs to determine how many booths of a particular size and how many booths of a second size are required to fill a string of booths. The planning and customizing causes a substantial loss of time and money.